International Nether Transit (INT)
About The International Nether Transit (INT) is a system of hubs, portals, and roads located in the Nether. DCDyland123410 created the INT in July 2019 to provide easy transportation between towns and nations, especially for those who have no easy overworld transportation system in place yet. He wanted to encourage trade and relationships between nations and towns. To create your portal and participate in this project, you are invited to join the INT Discord at: https://discord.gg/6K8E4YD (must have Discord installed). Services Unorganized travel by Nether is dangerous and random. If you created a portal in the overworld, going through that portal in the Nether doesn't always take you back to your original portal. The International Nether Transit (INT) provides a way to make sure that portals registered with the INT send you to the indicated location. A group of INT volunteers help to build hubs and roads, and help new users connect their portals to the INT road and hubs. This project is never ending, and new portals are constantly being added. Tutorials The INT Discord Server provides several useful guides on how to make a safe and reliable Nether portal. There are now 5 sections on the INT discord server: #'#overview' #'#making-a-portal' #'#making-a-hub' #'#decorating-101' #'#registering-your-hub-and-portal' Adding a Nether portal is not difficult, but it does require you to follow the rules and procedures. Please follow the instructions to insure safe transportation. Status The status is changing as new portals are added. More details can be found on the INT discord server, under Locations: #'#portals' - contains a list of registered portals #'#hubs' - contains a list of registered hubs #'#roads' - contains a list of roads It is now possible to walk from New England to Europe and then China via the INT roads in the Nether. Nether Road Directions The INT is voting on inlay blocks at nether road junctions to show the direction of the road. So far: * North = Glowstone * West = Sandstone * East = Packed Ice * South = Bot Commands Recently bot commands have been added to allow people to add registered portals to the INT list. Type int/help in the #emc-live-bot channel to see the available commands. Contributions of material (e.g. stone bricks, glowstone, sandstone, packed ice) and gold for maintaining the bot will be appreciated (the bot costs 16g/week). Please contact DCDylanc123410 for more info. See #registering-your-hub-and-portal in the INT discord. How to Register a Hub 1) Copy down the coordinates of the hub location (in the Nether) 2) In the INT Discord #emc-live-bot, type int/hub reg * enter the Hub name * enter the 4-letter hub ID * enter the Hub x,y,z coordinates How to Register a Portal Requirement: # You must belong to a hub (it will be needed to registration) # Your Nether portal has been built at the correct Nether location, at level 60 1) Find out which hub your portal belongs to (in the Nether), and copy down its hub ID 2) Copy down the coordinates of your portal location (in the Nether) 3) 2) In the INT Discord #emc-live-bot, type int/portal reg * enter the Portal name * enter the 4-letter Hub ID * enter the 4-letter Portal ID * enter the Portal x,y,z coordinates Category:Organizations